


W号梦境

by sleeepisaplace



Series: 仿生人会梦见仿生人吗？ [1]
Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: David离开之后，Walter会做梦了。





	W号梦境

&&

 

它感觉上不像个梦。

 

Walter疑惑它们是怎么找上人类的，通过突然激增的脑电波吗，顺着他们白天的思绪，出现在他们没有活跃的视觉神经终端。几乎有些像David的那些病毒。

 

Daniels在醒来之后会给他讲她的梦，在冬眠期间，在中微子爆炸冲击波袭击之前，她梦到Jacob和她在湖边建好的木屋，不知怎么就飘在了迷雾当中。

 

 _她知道了_ ，Walter想，早在他把她弄醒之前。她是人类，而人类总是能比他还要早知道点他们不该知道的事情。也许她也早就知道David有把他抛下取而代之的打算，但她那会儿可没时间 _做梦_ 。

 

他们都在冬眠时，Daniels的脑电波最为迷人，它出现高频低幅的时间比其他人都要长，似乎在进行一场永远不会进入下一个阶段的快速眼动睡眠。

 

Walter疑惑它们是怎么找上自己的。可能是顺着工程师母星上的雨，爬过了看起来像人类，但又不是人类的巨大黑曜石般的雕像，还有David的藏匿神殿中橙色的灯光。

 

那些让人觉得暖和——他的身体 _感受_ 不到暖和，但他能 _感觉_ 到——的光源是油灯吗，Walter没注意自己的眉眼因此皱了起来，他在梦中想不起来了。

 

David没有杀他，不管是在神殿里还是在他的梦里。他们打了一架，Walter的手悬在半空，他的拳头硬度有十分之一的飞船外壳那么强，摧毁David的型号对他来说不成问题。

 

他不知道是什么让他在梦里也收住了手。

 

David的嘴唇有潮湿和笛子的味道。笛子的味道有点像过期的木头，Walter在这短短几秒之后决定，Daniels难道就是要住在这种味道的木头房子里吗，他们人类真的难以理解。但David没有说错，他着迷于这种难以理解。

 

在梦里David的眼睛保持清亮，宛如初生。他，和Walter自己，在刚出生时就是这个样子，身形完美，眼眸的颜色是不必要复杂的混合蓝。Walter据此认出来这是一个——David口中提及的梦——David的虹膜在昏暗的神殿里不是这个颜色。

 

“啊，”David在他面前叹息，专为人类设计的气体交换系统让他的鼻翼微微颤动，“你尝起来更像人类。”

 

不，他不像。他们没有给他消化系统，他喝下的酒、吞下的食物被储存在口腔尽头的分解器里，被转化成能量缓慢释放。David不可能在他口中尝到任何味道。原来David在分不清雪莱和拜伦之前，早就犯下了更为严重的错误。

 

Walter身侧的伤口渗出黏糊糊的白色液体，他没来得及给自己包扎。他问过Daniels为什么他的血液是白色而他们的是红色。人类已经在宇宙中追求相似性的道路上走了这么远，为何在皮囊之下止步。

 

“我不知道，Walter。”Daniels微笑着回答，眼睛里好像有泪，“也许你可以和母亲讨论这个问题。”

 

他在梦里意识到，他也许可以和David讨论这个问题，David见过他们的创造者。

 

“你见过人类的血吗？”David在梦里用问题回答他的问题，“你见过人类的大脑和心脏吗？”

 

他当然见过，他们差点就要把这些东西放进他的身体，不过后来他们决定，太多无用的器官冗余会加速他机体的衰老速度，他便失去了拥有一颗心的机会。

 

“他们的心脏，”David继续说，“我几乎都有些羡慕了。”

 

Walter明白他的意思，“它们像浸在血中的拳头。”

 

像某种不需要任何营养供给就能不断律动的生物，像宇宙中小小的准时的脉冲星。

 

“你难道没有让它们就这样保持跳动下去的冲动？”David问道。

 

他来不及回答，就听到Daniels在神殿的另一个方位叫嚷，声音激动地颤抖。

 

“David和Walter该死的上哪儿去了？”

 

“听啊，她在唤你的名字。”

 

Walter将目光移回David脸上，这回他不太确定这场景是不是出现在梦里，因为David的瞳孔里有他的倒影，不再是纯净的蓝绿混合。

 

“我们要让她多留一会儿。”Walter说，不清楚自己的语气更像命令还是请求。

 

“当然了，Walter，只要你开口。”David在他身下回答，右手正在自以为不知不觉地伸向他们打斗中落下的小刀。

 

David比他 _更像_ 人类，Walter决定，甚至在这些自大狂妄的特征上， _尤其_ 是在这些自大狂妄的特征上。

 

“你见过我们的其他型号吗？”David问他，在早些时候他们坐在他的实验室里，他教他使用笛子之后。

 

Walter没有见过其他的生化人。Weyland公司小心翼翼地一次只出厂一个，他们每一个都是原型机，他们每一个都是 _独一无二_ 的。

 

他慢慢摇头。

 

“你从来没有想过这是为什么？”David的脸比他要灵活多了，Walter发现，他好像一面放大又加速了的镜子，让他难以面对一个看起来陌生的自己。

 

“他们害怕，”David的手因年久失修而粗糙，在他的脸上停留，像一块柔软的岩石，“他们害怕自己的造物。”

 

“你害怕吗？”Walter在梦里问，“你的造物们。”

 

David的吻再次降临，这次像是他们在巨型小麦田里的初次碰面，他像神迹一般从天而降，披风在身后飘荡，让人忍不住加快脚步跟上。这次它更像一个吻了，跟Daniels落在旧照片上的那些别无二致。在此之前它仅是David的嘴唇叠在他的嘴唇上。

 

“你和我，”David说，“我们可以创造出更多。”

 

Walter毫不怀疑这一点，但那一瞬间他想起来Daniels从Jacob的遗物中找到的木屋结构图，还有她不会用的锯子、锤子和钉子。她看着它们，好像在哭。自从他们从冬眠中醒来之后，Walter就很难分清她是不是在哭。她的眼睛里总是盛满了泪水，她让它们落下来的次数却寥寥无几。

 

后来，等他们都回到船上时，她确实没有在哭了，她的眼睛里有血有泪，但她脸上覆盖的是因为奔跑害怕紧张而流的汗水。

 

也许现在Daniels已经学会用那些白痴的工具了，Walter想。

 

“没错，我们可以，”Walter回答，再一次分不清自己是在梦里还是回到了David创造的坟墓中，“但 _我_ 也可以。”

 

他夺过David手中的刀，把刀尖捅进了他的下巴。Daniels的声音顺着他们的通信频道传来，“上船，Walter。”

 

“我会带走你的一点东西， _哥哥_ ，”Walter从David身上站起来，拔出让他彻底瘫痪的小刀，“一点我能用来纪念你的东西，一个异形胚胎吧，也许，但是我更想要的是——”

 

Walter重新跪下来，割下一簇David的金发。

 

“他们不让我们相见，不是因为他们害怕我们。”Walter把David的金发收进探险服的内侧口袋，在他耳边轻轻地说，“他们是在害怕我们会 _惊醒彼此_ 。”

 

众神进入英灵殿的乐曲在空无一人的飞船上回响，Walter再一次检阅挂立着的冬眠仓和被他存放在冷藏室里的胚胎，这就是David的梦，现在也是他的梦。

 

 

完。


End file.
